Big Book of Challenges
by whishl
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot challenges for CharlieClan, BunnyClan, SpiritClan, and more. Rated T for violence.
1. Mock My Fears-CharlieClan

**This is a collection challenges I do for CharlieClan. It is a forum I joined. Link in my profile if you want to join! :P There will be more after this one (None of them are realated to each other)**

* * *

Streamfur's paw hung in the air waiting to strike. The river swam before her eyes, twinkling with light. Suddenly, there was a silver flash, and Streamfur dove her paw in, hitting the fish, sending it flying to the bank. "Yes!" she exclaimed, picking up the fish she had just caught and another fish she had caught earlier. She headed back to the RiverClan camp and dropped the fish in the fresh-kill-pile.

"Why are you up?" a voice sounded behind her. She swung her head around to see Stormtide, her mate. He was a gray tabby tom with one white ear and sky blue eyes. Heat crawled up her pelt at the sight of the muscular tabby, but Streamfur forced herself to put on a glare, determined to win the fight to come. "You're supposed to be in the nursery!"

"I'm fine. I'm not even close to kitting, Storm!" she hissed, ruffling her pale silver coat. Her black ears twitched and her teal blue eyes flamed with annoyance. Stormtide snuggled close to the pregnant she-cat. He licked her white chest.

"I'm just concerned for you and our kit's safety," he murmured. "I don't want to lose you guys," Streamfur rolled her eyes and sat down.

"I'm fine." She glanced at her barley swollen belly. "But can I go out one more time? Then I'll go back."

Stormtide sighed. "Fine. But I'm coming with you." He swished his tail and got up, Streamfur following close behind him. She bounded ahead and splashed her front paws into the river.

"Let's hunt!" she meowed. Stormtide placed himself next to her, bumping his hips against hers, causing Streamfur to miss her catch. "Why you flea-pelt!" she giggled and bumped him back. Stormtide laughed, but was cut off when his paws got tangled over a medium sized stone.

 _Splash!_ Stormtide's tabby fur dissapeared under the rushing water. His paws churned, but it was no use. The river was swollen today from the extra rain a few sunrises ago. "Stormtide!" Streamfur screeched, racing along the back of the angry river. She tried and failed several times to grip what limb she could find of her mate's and bring him to shore, but it was no use. As Stormtide went under again, Streamfur screamed. Her teal orbs flicked from side to side. Stormtide was no where to be seen, causing Streamfur to scream again. "No! STORMTIDE!" she cried.

A patrol thundered behind her, and her brother came up, panting. "What's wrong? Where's Stormtide?" The questions were to much for Streamfur to bare. _It's all my fault. All mine. I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I have listened to him!_ Tears pricked in her eyes, threatning to spill. _Why?_

* * *

Streamfur walked along the shore of the river. The shrivled daisies were still there from the three moons ago when Stormtide had been lost on that fateful day. Streamfur looked to her swollen belly, guilt gnawing in her belly. Her paws dragged as she made her way back to camp. She looked to her left, seeing Swirltail, Stormtide's sister, whisper to her close friend Autumnfall as the queen passed. The two she-cats laughed, angling their ears at Streamfur.

Streamfur curled up into her nest in the nursery, drifting into a restless sleep, reliving the horrifying day that had kept haunting her sleep. _Stormtide was there, laughing and smiling at her. She saw herself unsheath her claws and rip them across his throat. Blood spattered on the ground and on to her chest fur. His sky blue eyes flashed with surprise, then betrayal. "Why?" was all the gray tabby whispered before falling into the angry river._

Suddenly, red hazed her vision. Pain flared in her stomach. Streamfur whimpered, waking up from the terrible dream. "Help!" she yelped, cringing again. Her stomach rippled and she spasmed. "Aagh!"

Lilyripple rushed in, herbs dangling from her jaws. Streamfur closed her eyes and breathed out a grief filled sigh. She hissed in pain as her first kit slid out, the white medicine cat pushing the kit towards her belly. "A tom," Lilyripple whispered. Streamfur peaked an eye open, greeted with an exact miniture of her dead mate. She sniffed and closed her eyes again as her stomach rippled again.

Her teeth gritted as another bundle slid out. Again, Lilyripple cleaned and pushed the kit towards her belly. "Another tom," the green-eyed medicine cat murmured again. Streamfur risked a look at the newest kit, seeing a silver tabby tom with a black paw. A shriek escaped her jaws as she tried to push the last kit out. "This one is big." Lilyripple informed her. Streamfur hissed and pushed, the rebellious kit finaling greeting the world. It wailed and was silenced as the medicine cat cleaned the small kit off. Lilyripple pushed it towards her belly, muttering, "A she-cat,"

Streamfur opened her eyes and saw herself as a kit, only the kit had white ears, not black. "Stormkit," Streamfur pointed with her tail to Stormtide's mini. "Currentkit," gesturing to the middle kit. "And Streamkit," She then looked Lilyripple in the eyes and mewed, "Have Featherdusk take care of them. Tell them 'I'm sorry and I love you.'"

"Why-" Lilyripple began, but she was cut off with her own shriek as Streamfur unsheathed her claws a ran them into her neck. _I'm sorry Stonetide,_ she thought silently as starry outlined cats greeted her, sending her to Silverpelt...

* * *

 **Yeah... Not exactly one of my best ones. The ending was sad, I know. I know.**


	2. Flaws-CharlieClan

**Another** **one-shot. And, Fans with accounts, join CharlieClan! Link in meh profile!**

* * *

Brokenkit opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ He wondered. He looked to his left to see a golden tabby she-cat with white chest fur. "Mama!" he called, but he couldn't hear himself speak. "Mama?" he tried again, but he could still hear nothing. "Mama, I can't hear you! Mama!" he cried.

His mother's jaws continued to move but he couldn't hear her speak. She was yelling to a pale ginger she-cat, who was glancing worridley at Brokenkit. Brokenkit noticed the golden-white patched she-kit that was about his size and mewed, "Hello," He still coudn't hear himself. "Are you my sister?"

The she-kit looked at him and opened her pale green eyes, but then her mouth gaped in shock and she backed into her mother's soft belly. The pale ginger she-cat was speaking to him, but he couldn't hear her. "I-I-I can't hear you!" he shouted.

* * *

Brokenkit looked around. It had been three moons since the day he opened his eyes. He still didn't know why cats cringed whenever they saw him. His sister refused to play with him and his mother always stayed a half tail length away from him. Right now he was looking into a puddle from the previous day's rain. What he saw surprised him.

He saw a gray tabby tom with two white-ears. He glared at them into the water. _Why can't I be normal like veryone else?_ He grumbled silently to himself. His gaze traveled to his forehead, where there were a few white flecks, and then to his eyes. When he saw them a shriek ripped out of his jaws. The iris on his left eyes was pure black, and the other was blood red.

Brokenkit shut his eyes so no cat woukd have to see how hideous he was. He stumbled into the nursery and collapsed into the moss. He sobbed himself to sleep, no cat comforting him, even though they were half a tail length away...

* * *

His mother had disowned him. Brokenkit now had no mother. But, he had taught himself how to read lips. He had figured it out himself, seeing himself speak things in puddles. "Goldenfur!" he called, but the call never reached his ears. "Who was my father?"

 _Get away from me you worthless scrap!_ Her lips read. Brokenkit cringed and flatened his pure white ears.

"Who was my father?" he repeated, trying to make his voice louder. Goldenfur visibly sighed.

 _His name was Pantherstreak, a ruthless warrior. He was a very dark gray tabby tom. I fell in love with him before he went on a rampage, trying to take over all of the Clans. I had my kit the day after he was defeated. My sweet Dawnkit._ She glanced at Dawnkit, his disowned sister. Brokenkit had no one. _You mean nothing to me._

"I'm still you son too." he muttered, but no cat woukd have beard him because of the softness of his voice.

* * *

Dawnpaw was an apprentice, but not Brokenkit. He was useless, deaf, son of a rampaged warrior. No one saw Dawnpaw like that. She was perfect, looking nothing like the ruthless Pantherstreak.

Their leader, Spottedstar, refused to make him an apprentice. Not because of his deafness or his heritage, but because of his red eye and black eye. He spoke of a prophecy having to do with a son of a murderous cat, and the kit woukd have one black eye and one red.

None of the queens would let him stay in the nursery. They all forced him to sleep outside of the den. Brokenkit had cried himself to sleep that night. _Why can't I be_ normal _?_ he thought.

* * *

A fox was sniffing into SunClan's camp. When Brokenkit saw its beady eyes rest on his body, he accepted his fate. The pointed muzzle sniffed at his flank before taking him into its jaws. The teeth dug painfully into his flesh, causing the young tom to screech. Not just because of the pain, but also because his mother had disowned him, no cat accepted him, he was misunderstood, and that he had never spoken to his sister in his life. He cried out again, but no cat cared. No cat cared about the ugly, deformed, son of Pantherstreak.

Finally, the pain stopped. Brokenkit could see the whole camp now. He was floating in the sky. He saw the fox nip off his head and leave it the area next to the nursery. The queens were in for a surprise the next day. A blinding white light lit up his vision and he couldn't hear or see anything. He was just floating peacefully in the nothingness, sleeping for eternity...


	3. Let The Hate Out-Children of the Shadows

**Okaaayyy... This challenge is for the forum, Children of the Shadows. JOIN PEOPLE WITH ACCOUNTS! :) Anyhoot, enjoy! (One-shot)**

* * *

I lashed my tail. I was getting revenge today. My eyes trailed over the grassy moore with cats chasing a rabbit. One of them was my prey. I snarled quietly and slowly crept forward.

The group of cats caught the rabbit and yowled with joy. They gathered their catch and headed back to their camp, unaware of me following close behind. I followed the cats to their camp, the cat I was preying on went to talk to a brown and white tom. "...should send out another border patrol. Featherpelt said she smelled ThunderClan."

"Don't worry, Harespring. ThunderClan wouldn't dare attack us." said the brown tabby tom. Harespring's fur rose but the brown-and-white tom said nothing. "And even if they did," the leader continued, "we would give them something to think about after they lost."

I hissed and clawed the ground. I was hidden in a large heather bush behind the camp. I hated the brown tabby's ignorance. He was much better as a warrior but now he was a complete fool.

* * *

Crickets chirped softly in the moonlit clearing. My dark silver-gray fur was on end, but my blue-green eyes wer bright with excitement. I slowly crpet by the sleeping guards and bounded into the clearing. My eyes flashed to the leader's den, trying to keep down a whoop of joy. _Today you die,_ I thought.

My fur was whipped into rows as the wind blew. Once I was inside, it was peaceful. The tabby's flank rose and fell with each breath. I chuckled softly to myself as I unsheathed my claws. The silver weapons glinted in the moonlight as they made their way to the leader's throat. "Good bye, Onestar." I spat as my claws dug into the startled tom's flesh. He tried to screech, but all he would do was gurgle and his neck would spit out blood. "See you in the dark forest."


	4. Young Death-BunnyClan

**Alrighty, this one is for BunnyClan. PEOPLE WITH ACCOUNTS JOIN PLEEEAASSEE LINK IN MEH PROFILE! :D**

* * *

"Can I go out and play yet?" an imapcient voice mewed.

"Not yet, Swiftkit." a she-cat's voice answered simply. Dapplekit felt a paw prod her side and she growled, pushing it away. "Swiftkit, stop it. Your sister wants to sleep."

Dapplekit slowly opened her eyes and looked to see a pair of amber eyes staring right back at her own blue irises. "Ah!" she yelped scampering away. "Who are you?"

"I'm Swiftkit." meowed the brown tabby, puffing out his chest with pride. He cocked his head and observed, "You look exactly like Mama." Dapplekit's gaze traved to Swiftkit's right, and she saw a dappled gray she-cat with amber eyes. "Except you have Mudpelt's eyes."

Dapplekit rested her head on the ground. "Get up!" Swiftkit mewed. "We have to play!"

"Alright you two. Go have fun. I'll be in the nursery." Moonheart swished her tail and headed into the nursery. Dapplekit looked at Swiftkit and the two scampered in circles.

"I'm going to catch you!" Swiftkit called. Dapplekit squealed with excitement as her brother tackled her. "Let's do it again! This time you chase me!"

* * *

"Swiftkit. Wake up!" Dapplekit murmured. "Let's explore!"

"But we've already been outside of the nursery." Swiftkit mumbled sleepily. He rolled over and turned his back to his sister.

Dapplekit rolled her eyes. "I mean outside of camp! I heard there's _foxes!"_

"But what if the foxes eat us?" Swiftkit whimpered, flattening his ears. "I don't want to die!"

"You won't silly!" Dapplekit giggled. "Let's go!" Without waiting for a response, Dapplekit sped put of the nursery and into the cool night air. "Whoa..." she murmured. Swiftkit stumbled up next to her, his ears pricked and his legs trembling.

"I-I'm s-scared, D-Dapplekit." Swiftkit mewed. "C-Can we g-go back?" He looked pleadingly at his sister.

"No come on! We'll be fine!" Dapplekit insisted as she crept througha hole in the bramble guard surrounding the camp. Swiftkit, followed her, trembling and breathing heavily. The duo walked out into the forest, walking slowly through the dead leaves.

The sound of rushing water echoed throught the forest and Dapplekit gasped with excitement. "Swiftkit!" she squealed excitedly. "Let's look at the river!" She pelted ahead and her tabby brother was forced to follow.

"Dapplekit wait! Slow dow- DAPPLEKIT!" Swiftkit screamed as the dappled gray she-kit fell into the angry, churning river.

"Swiftkit!" Dapplekit gasped as her head was forced under the foaming waves. "HELP ME!" she wailed. The sounds of rushing water grew louder and the kits knew what was coming next. The fuming river sloped downward as the water poured into a waterfall. "I'm sorry Swiftkit!" Dapplekit cried as she went over the edge. "I love you! Tell Mama and Papa, too!"


	5. Trollfic-BunnyClan

**So... this one is a trollfic. Kind of like Starkit's Prophecy but I'm writing horribly on purpose. For BunnyClan! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sparkleglitteramazingkit wuz born to Bobbypoop and Gleamstar. she wuz rainbow, yellow, silver, orange, green, and sf jfvnietjvjneijfnvero. She has whitee-silver-blue-gold-orange-rainbow eyes and always has on rainbow eyeliner.

Sparkleglitteramazignkit waoked into da claring and screamed, 'Imma be an appwentice right now BramblStah! Even tho I wuz bron yestahday I gotx ta be an apprentice!"

Bramblestah went on to da legd and mewoed. 'Okah cuz ur speshil I will make you an apprentice. You are now Sparkleglitteramazingpawww! I will be yo mentow"

"Gasp!' gasped all the clasn, evn StarCaln! Gleamstar didtn gasp, tho. she knew her kti was speshal. "We are vry prood, Sparkleglittera,azingpaww!" Screamed Gleamstar. 'U are MAEYBY even more amazing than meh"

"Yupyupyupyup," wailed Bobbypoop. Bobbypoop was stupid tho sense nobuddy licked him. Suddenly all the Clans were attaxking ThundrCaln and thier oly hop wuz SPARKLEGLITTERAMAZINGPAW!" 'Rawr,' clawed Sparkleglitteramazizng spaaw! she clawed all the cats.

'Thats amazign Sparkegliteramazkngpaw!" shrieked everycat in ThunderClan. Sparklglitteramazingpaw clawed every attackin cat and made them cry and run away and every cat was sooo happy and yay!

'Wow u r rilly speshel! Maybe u should be a warrir!' sad Bramblestar! 'Allcats gather arond! We have a warrior ta mak! Sparkleglitteramazingpaw, since u hav awsom battl moves and u savd all our lives while we sat and did nothing I give you this nam, SPARKLEGLITTERAMAZINGGLEAMSPRINKLESWONDERFUL!" screeeeaaammed Brablestar

YAY! yayed everyone. They cheered an had a parteh and drank infected water from the riverr and ate all da pray in the frsh-_~_-klli pile. SPARKLEGLITTERAMAZINGGLEAMSPRINKLESWONDERFUL was having a wonderful tiem with Lionbalze. But den, Cinderheart saw but she new it was bset that Lionblaze date SPARKLEGLITTERAMAZINGGLEAMSPRINKLESWONDERFUL. Cinderharet wuz then a single pringle.

'HARHARHAYHAHAHAHARHATHYJBRGOKOHFWAQQDFVBTQAQ" cried SPARKLEGLITTERAMAZINGGLEAMSPRINKLESWONDERFUL becas Lioblaz teled a joke.

"Wow u r so guny Lionbalz! Wanna be mats?' askd Sparkleglitteramazinggleamsprinkleswonderful.

"Sur!" yelled Loinblaze but they never got to that because my brain exploded, destorying their reality. THE END (Thank StarClan!)


	6. Underneath-CharlieClan

**Another challenge for CharlieClan. Join plz! One-shot.**

* * *

Kestrelkit woke up in the middle of the night, full of adventure. "Emberkit!" she murmured. "Get up! Come on!" she shook her sister to and fro.

"No-o, I wanna sleep!" Emberkit protested. Kestrelkit huffed and padded out of the den. Emberkit watched her sister stalk ahead of her. She knew that she was scared of leaving camp. She knew her sister could get hurt. "Wait, Kestrelkit! Come back!" Emberkit's pale ginger and white sister glanced at her before continuing to walk away.

Emberkit burst into a sprint and caught up with Kestrelkit, her dark ginger fur billowing in the wind. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Kestrelkit glanced at her before mewing, "I'm going to explore the tunnels mother told us about. I heard WindClan used to tunnel! There was even two separate jobs! Tunnelers and Warriors."

Emberkit gave an exasperated sigh. "Do we have to? Those are just myths, Kestrelkit," Kestrelkit glared at her sister, her green eyes flashing with anger.

"I know what I heard, okay! Just... Just leave me alone if you don,t want to go exploring with me!" Kestrelkit huffed an angry breath and stalked forward, her chest puffed out and her tail high. Emberkit let out a soft growl but caught up with her reckless sister once again.

"If we get in trouble, it's your fault." Emberkit muttered. Kestrelkit rolled her eyes but said nothing. After a few minutes they found a large tunnel mouth. Kestrelkit whooped with joy and Emberkit lashed her tail. She hadn't expected there'd be actual tunnels. Kestrelkit stampeded in with Emberkit racing behind her. "Kestrelkit!" Emberkit shrieked as the tunnel wall started to shake violently. Small dirt particles fell to the floor. Kestrelkit and Emberkit stared at eachother as the tunnel collapsed inward, right on to Kestrelkit. Emberkit screamed and raced out of the tunnel as the rest of it collapsed behind her.

The small dark ginger she-kit burst into the WindClan camp crying, "Mama! Papa! Kestrelkit is in the tunnels and they collapsed!" She scrambled into the warriors den shouting and screaming for them to help her sister. The two sister's father, Flameneart, raced away with a pack of Warriors behind him, along with an aporentice named Mintpaw.

The group of ferociously dug until they found a way into the network of tunnels. Mintpaw crept slowly into the hole and explored the tunnels before finding an unconcious ginger-and-white kit. The tabby apprentice scrambled out of the tunnels and the patrol rushed to the medicine cat den as fast as they could.

But when the medicine cat, Daisyleaf, checked on the small kit, she looked up, grief clouding her blue eyes. "She's gone," Daisyleaf whispered. Amberfur let out a yowl of horror, mourning the loss of her daughter. Emberkit burst into tears, sobbing her heart out. Flameheart comforted his mate and only kit, watching the sky as a new bright star twinkled above...


	7. Not What I Expected-COTS

**Another challenge! This one is for Children of the Shadows! Join if you have an account!**

* * *

The best fighter and the fastest runner, one tom one she-cat. And they were mates. The Clan knew that they would get superior kits out of that combination. A fast runner _and_ an amazing fighter. But what they got was not what they expected...

* * *

A moon before

"Alright Heatherfall, your kits are due any day now." The medicine cat, Yarrowfur mewed. Heatherfall stared down at her bulging belly, feeling the kits moving inside her.

"They seem to be very restless," Heatherfall observed. "I think they're fighting."

Yarrowfur nodded, and then pricked her ears as a boom of thunder growled over head. The rain started to come down in sheets, the wind blowing the spattering droplets violently. "You best stay here tonight. I don't want you blowing away in that wind." Yarrowfur meowed before turning to organize herbs.

"Okay," Heatherfall decided, nodding sleepily. She dozed off to sleep, the rain still splattering on the ground.

* * *

Thunder roared and white streaks of lightning hit the ground far away from camp. Heatherfall hissed as pain erupted in her stomach. "Yarrowfur!" she yelped. "I think th-the kits are coming... RIGHT NOW!" Heatherfall shuffled in the moss tying to get comfortable.

"Be calm, Heatherfall You're kits will be healthy and beautiful." Yarrowfur assured the white and black queen. Heatherfall's green eyes shone with panic as she gave birth to her first kit. "It's a she-cat." Yarrowfur informed her.

* * *

As the sun rose above the horizon, Heatherfall had given birth to three kits. Cats were gathered murmuring around the medicine cat den. Fallclaw pushed his way through the crowd in order to see his mate. "She's exhausted from kitting, so be gentle with her." Yarrowfur told him as he entered her den.

Three tiny kits suckled at Heatherfall's belly. Two toms and a she-cat. Heatherfall looked up drowsily and mewed, "Come to see your kits?"

"Yes," Fallclaw murmured, settling down beside his mate. "What shall we name this one?" he whispered, pointing to the pure black tomkit. "I think Nightkit is a nice name."

Heatherfall smiled and then mewed, "That's a nice name. What about Alderkit for the tabby ginger tom?"

Fallclaw nodded. "Yes, very good. You name the she-cat."

"And how about Aspenkit for the one that looks like you." She gestured to a dark ginger she-cat with a black paw. Heatherfall licked the head of Aspenkit, but the kit didn't respond. "Aspenkit?" Heatherfall said, panic rising in her voice.

Fallclaw started to desperatley lick his daughter to keep her warm. "Yarrowfur!" The dark ginger tom yowled. The gray medicine cat sped over to them, feeling the small kit. She glared at the sky and then hung her head.

"She has gone to StarClan." she whispered.

"No!" Heatherfall wailed, holding her only daughter close to her. "Why StarClan, why?!"

* * *

After that day had ended, Nightkit had gone to StarClan as well. Alderkit was the only kit left. Heatherfall was grieving while caring for her only kit. She refused to eat even though she needed energy to feed her son. Fallclaw visited his mate every day, checking on Heatherfall and his son.

Three days after Heatherfall had given brith, a scream came from the nursery. Yarrowfur had immediatley rushed in followed by a worried Fallclaw. The three cats were watching Heatherfall's son wobble around as he tried to walk on only three legs. "He's deformed!" Fallclaw spat, pushing the kit away from himself and his mate. "He will never live up to our expectations!"

"No!" Heatherfall hissed, bringing Alderkit close to her belly. "He is my son and I will love him no matter what!"

"He is not part of my family." Fallclaw spat before whirling out of the nursery.

Heatherfur's eyes watered as she licked her kit behind the ears. "I love you my little Alder Tree," she whispered.

Alderkit was made an apprentice even thought he had only three legs. He had taught himself to walk and had never experienced his father's love. Alderpaw had been made a warrior, named Alderheart for his good personality and kindness.

In a battle a battle with DawnClan, Fallclaw betrayed his son by leaping on him from behind. "Father what are you doing?" Alderheart had cried as his father clawed his back.

"Don't call me Father!" Fallclaw spat. "You are nothing to me! Nothing!"

"Then you won't mind if I do this," Alderheart snarled. The two toms stared at each other with identical amber eyes, both filled with an equal amount of hatred and rage. Alderheart leaped and Fallclaw met him in mid air. The ferocious toms battled, clawing at each other and trying to aim blows that would have horrifying results.

As the toms grew tired, Alderheart aimed a killing blow, slashing his father's neck and sending him to the ground. "Have fun in the dark forest," Alderheart growled before running to help his mother fight off a DawnClan cat.


	8. Take Me Away-Children of the Shadows

**Okay guys, I am trying to make people sad and cry because of this story. If you don't like sad stories, look at some of the other ones (even though most of them are sad). This one is a bit gruesome so...**

* * *

 _Why?_ is all my thoughts ask as I hear paw steps approach. _Why?_ is all I think as I feel pain slash on my shoulder. I yowl in pain as another slash of pain cuts open my stomach. I can't open my left eye because of the wounds He has given me before. "Why?" I yell out as He tears his claws down my chest. "What did I do?" I cry again. Blood covers me from ears to tail. My fur is sticky and stained scarlet with my own blood. My white coat is not visible and only one of my ice blue eyes are open. He glares at me and spits in my face. I don't know why He does it. I don't understand. "Why do you do this to me?" I scream as He places a paw on my small chest. He digs his claws in slowly, torturing me with unbearable pain. "StarClan help me!" I shout to the sky as the claws destroy my flesh.

"There is no StarClan to help you now." He spats, ripping his claws down my chest and opening up my belly once again. He then ties my paw to a stone with bramble tendrils and exits the abandoned fox den that I am held prisoner in. I never understood why I was tortured, why since I was born I was in pain. I close my eyes and hold my breath in an attempt to leave the world, but I can never bring myself to do it, even though I know there will be more pain tomorrow. And the next day. And the next. Until He finally lets me go.

One day, he drags in an unconcious white she-cat that looks just like me into the fox den. "Wake up Snowheart!" he shouts as he jerks Snowheart awake. She looks around sees me. Horror flashes in her eyes.

"Whitekit!" she cries, and then she turns to face Him. "What have you done to my son?!" She leaps at Him but He bats her down.

"I did _this,_ " he says, gesturing to my battered state, "because you betrayed me for that DuskClan scum!"

"I left you because I finally got a glimpse of who you really were when I saw how beat up your apprentice was after every day you brought him back from training!" Snowheart wails. She races over to me but He holds her back.

"Not so fast," He spits, breaking her leg and throwing his her against the wall. She yowls in pain and whimpers. "First you must watch him die." He stalks toward me and I close my eyes, bracing myself for the pain to come.

"No!" Snowheart screams and she tries to stand, but she falls back to where she was. "Stop! Stop, please! The kit never did anythign to you Stormfang!"

I scream as he tears his claws down my face over and over again. "WHY?!" I scream. He claws my ears until I have only two nubs on my head, he slashes at my muzzle until no whiskers are left. I arch my back in pain as he stabs his claws into my chest over and over again. I can hear Snowheart's screams of agony as she is forced to watch, not being able to do anything to stop my pain.

 _Why?_ is all my mind whispers as I am greeted by starry cats. I see my mother next to me and know that He killed her put of rage. "Why?" I ask her. She gives me sad look and stares ahead.

 _Why?_


	9. Deadly Decision- COTS

**Okay, I have a new challenge up! Yay! This one is for COTS or Children of the Shadows. Join if you have an account!**

 **Anyhoot, enjoy!**

* * *

Clearfrost lunged toward a NightClan warrior. They hissed and snarled at eachother, hitting blows at their muzzles' and chests'. "DuskClan scum!" The ginger tabby tom spat, raking his claws down Clearfrost's face. The tom raced away to help one of his Clan mates. Clearfrost shook his head, his eyes flicking around the battle field.

"Clearfrost!" a shrill voice wailed. "Help!" Clearfrost turned to see his mate, Honeyheart, battling a dark brown tabby tom. Clearfrost raced over to help, his silver tabby fur billowing in the wind, but he heard a shriek behind him and turned to see Berrystar, who was on his last life, being clawed ferociously by a pale gray tabby. _What do I do?_ Clearfrost thought frantically, whipping his head to and fro.

He finally decided, leaping toward his mate, and throwing the tabby off of her. He hissed, his hackles raised, and lunged toward him, snarling. He slashed his claws across the tom's face, and the tabby sped away. He turned back to his mate, and nuzzled close to her.

Suddenly, he heard a wail and looked to his left to see Berrystar laying on his side, blood pooling out of his flank. "No!" he cried, scampering over to Berrystar, his mate close behind him. "It's my fault!" he wailed, flattening his ears, sobbing. Honeyheart placed her head on his shoulder and ran her tail up and down his back.

"It's okay," she murmured, giving him a comforting lick. "It will be alright."

* * *

"Clearstar! Clearstar!" the Clan cheered. Clearstar dipped his head in respect for his fromer leader. Berrystar had given him his ninth life, telling him he had to make a very hard decision. Berrystar had forgiven him, but Clearstar had never felt better.

"Thank you," he meowed, raising his head, looking at the moon. "I have decided our new deputy. It will be Swiftflight." His sister's blue eyes shone with pride as he announced this.

"Swiftflight! Swiftflight!" Everycat cheered. Clearstar's green eyes rested on his pale gray sister before meowing, "Let's now sit vigil for Berrystar, a great leader, and one true friend."


	10. First Sight-BunnyClan

**Challenge fo' BunnyClan! Enjoy!**

 **Word count- 544**

* * *

Emberkit felt fur under his paws. It was soft and furry. It smelled milky. _My mama,_ he thought to himself. He yawned, bringing in air and bringing it out. A mewl sounded to his left, and paws pushed into his back. _Ow!_ he thought. Emberkit turned over and pushed whatever had pushed him back. A squeal came from where he had pushed, and a soft, fluffy object pushed the squealing thing away.

"Now, now, Emberkit," a scolding voice meowed. It was soft, kind even. It was his mother's voice. Emberkit snuggled closer to his mother's belly. "Don't push Lilykit, Emberkit."

Emberkit growled softly in protest but said nothing. He placed a paw on the soft flesh of his mother's belly and began to suckle, warm milk flooding his jaws. After a while, he pulled away and tumbled away from his mother. He stumbled on his paws, sitting up. He slowly opened his eyelids, a bright light shining. He quickly shut them again, placing a paw over his face. "Ow," he hissed.

He shook his head an ruffled his fur, trying to be confident. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision clearing. His pupils dilated to the smallest they could go, making his vibrant emerald green puils seem very large in comparison with the black dots in the middle. Emberkit could see warriors of every pelt color migrating around the DawnClan camp. "Whoa," he breathed, flicking his tail, trying to get to his paws. Stumbling to his paws, he looked up at the sky, that was a pale blue color with fluffy white things strewn about the pale blue stretch of space. "Mama, Mama! What is that?" he asked, angling his ears towards the sky.

The pale ginger-golden she-cat chuckled softly before replying, "That's the sky, honey," she informed him. Emberkit glanced at his paws, which were a dark golden color, but the left one was pure white. He looked back at his flank, which was also a dark golden color, but flecked with white. He looked into a small puddle that lay by the nursery, seeing his deep green eyes for the first time. "The white things are clouds," his mother told him.

"Cool!" Emberkit squeaked, running in circles. He finally came to a stop next to the puddle, peering into it once more. "Is that me?" he aksed, sniffing at the puddle, then flinching back as the cool water touched his nose.

"Yes, that's you. You're Emberkit. This is Lilykit," his mither gestured to the pale ginger she-cat still lying by his mother's belly, "And I'm Sweetdusk." Sweetdusk flicked her tail and smiled at her kit.

"Will I get to be like them?" Emberkit asked his mother, staring in awe at a black she-cat leading a dappled gray tom out of camp. "Do I get to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Sweetdusk started, but was intiruoted by Emberkit's whoop of joy.

"Yay!" he cried, prancing around. He lost his balance and fell into the dirt. "Oof."

"But you have to wait six moons first." Sweetdusk concluded, bringing her son towards her with a sweep of her tail.

"Aww," Emberkit groaned, but he knew the wait would be worth it.


	11. You've Everything I've Ever Wanted-COTS

**Anotha challenge for Children of the Shadows! Enjoy peeps, and please don't comment if you aren't the one who is going to be accepting my challenges. Thank you, and enjoy!**

 **Word count: 793**

* * *

"Is it the last one?" Goldenheart gasped, pushing with all her might. She squeaked as the kit came into the world, shutting her eyes and squeezing them tightly.

"Your last one," Goldenheart heard Flowerpool say. The golden she-cat sighed, bringing her two kits close to her. She looked at them, seeing a golden she-kit with a white front left paw, her muzzle was a lighter gold than the rest of her body, and her tail was flecked with silver. Goldenheart sighed happily, but her expression went grim as she saw her next kit.

The kit was a deep brown, her fur frizzy, with darker brown streaks along her body. Her muzzle faded into black and her paws looked as if they were covered in mud. Goldenheart spat at the kit, pushing it away from herself. "Disgusting thing," she hissed, pulling her perfect kit closer to her belly. But the gross kit would not leave her alone. "Thornfang!" Goldenheart called to her mate, and he came rushing in a few heartbeats later.

"Yes my dear?" he asked, then purred as he saw his mate and golden kit. "What a beautiful kit we have." he mewed.

Goldenheart smiled, then glared at the brown she-kit. "We cannot claime her as ours," she spat, kicking the brown kit. "We will call her Dirtkit, after her disgusting pelt."

Thornfange nodded in agreement. "And what about _our_ kit?" he meowed.

"Hmm..." she murmured, thinking to herself. "How about Lightkit?"

* * *

 _Time skip, seven moons, Dirtpaw's POV (7 moons)_

"Great job Lightpaw!" Kestrelwing exclaimed, congratulating his apprentice. Lightpaw's claws pricked the skin on my shoulders as she held me down. Tears sprang into my eyes as I glanced at my own mentor, the blind pure white warrior. I do appreciate Frostgaze, but I know if I had a better mentor I would be exceding anyone's expectations.

Lightpaw stepped off me and headed back to camp with her mentor, her tail high and proud. I stand back with my mentor, ears flattened against my head, my tail drooping. "Why do they hate us so much?" I asked Frostgaze. She sighed and shook her head, muttering to herself.

I stomp into camp and curl up in the apprentice's den, not being able to take a nap. I get to see Lightpaw and Crowpaw talk and laugh by the fresh-kill pile as if they were littermates. I huff and curl up, raging in my head, before I fall asleep.

* * *

 _T_ _ime skip, eight moons, Dirtpaw's POV (15 moons)_

I still think about my young and naive self, that young self that thought I would be able to do something great depsite the lack of love I got. But I was wrong. My sister, now Lightshine, is the orettiest warrior in the Clan. I, on the other paw, am the ugliest warrior, and that is where I got my name from, Dirtpelt. My sister became pregnant with Crowheart's kits, and gave birth to Lilykit, Silverkit, and Stormkit. Those kits despise me, along with everyone else in the Clan.

I fell in love with a kitty-pet who lived near the Clan border. He's hansome and kind, and he looks past my appearance and only looks at my personality. I love Jamie. He's the best cat I have ever known.

But when I give birth to my only kit, Alderkit, they figure out that I have mated with someone not in the Clan. All the toms instantly deny having anything to do with me, or my kit, like the flea-pelts they are.

Alderkit, who is ginger just like Jamie and green eyed like me, is taken away and is raised by a queen named Honeyheart, who is close to kitting. My kit is raised to hate me, and Jamie leaves me after I tell him what happened.

There is a fox in our territory. Lightshine and I were out hunting, and it appeared out of nowhere. I instantly lunged at it, protecting my sister no matter what she had done to me. But as I fall and the fox's jaws snap at my throat, my sister ignored my pleas of help and spat at me, "You deserve to die. I'll tell them I defeated the fox by myself and you abandoned me, and they'll eat it up. You deserve to die, the eorld would be better with out you,"

And with that, she lunges at the fox, just as it bites deep into my throat.


	12. Drabble- BunnyClan

**This one is for BunnyClan! Join it! And enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Falling... Falling,_

Why, oh, why mother,

did you let me fall?

I was just an apprentice,

ready for it all.

The ground is getting closer now

And I am waiting for it-

 _pow!_

I close my eyes and I feel my leg break,

Why, oh, why mother,

did you let me fall?

I was just an apprentice,

ready for it all.

I look up into the pale blue sky,

The dust rising above my eyes

watching cats jump above where I lie,

Hoping,

For someone to

 _help me._

As I bleed to death,

at the bottom of the canyon,

My head lolls to the side and I

 _die._


	13. The Happy Challenge- CotS

**Okay, so this one will be HAPPY! Yay! Be ready for your eyes to bleed rainbows beacuse this one may be a little** ** _too_** **happy for my liking. ;)**

 **Also, please dont review on my story if you aren't the one supposed to be accepting the challenge. It confuses me when I think my challenge is accepted when I look at the review numbers I have, but I just get regular reviews. So, please stop. I understand that you like the story, but I just want the people who are supposed to be accepting my challenges only.**

 **Anyhoot, enjoy!**

 **Word count: 716**

* * *

Fernheart woke slowly, swishing her tail and then sneezing. She opened her green eyes and lifted her head. Fernheart shook scraps of moss from her fur pale gray fur. She was on the dawn patrol today. The faint pink glow filled the camp as the three other cats emerged from their dens. Cloudfur, with her sparkling white pelt, swished her tail and joined Fernheart as they walked in front of Thornfoot, a golden tom, and Blazestorm, a firey orange tom.

The four cats patrolled the DawnClan border with DayClan, sniffing, making sure there were no crossings, and resetting the markers. Fernheart tasted the air, opening her jaws, and smelled squirrel. "May I hunt?" she asked Blazestorm, who was leading the patrol.

"Yes, just be quick," Blazestorm answered, swishing his orange tail. Fernheart dissapeared into the underbrush, tasting the air once more. She finally spotted the dusky brown creature, chittering at the base of a tree. Fernheart quickly got into a hunter's crouch, sliding her paws forward over the moss. She laid back her ears and lunged, neatly killing the squirrel and picking it up in her jaws. She padded back to the patrol, the squirrel swinging between her jaws, and followed the rest of the cats back to camp.

Fernheart dropped the squirrel into the fresh-kill pile as warriors emerged from their dens. Fernheart watched her sister from a younger litter, Skypaw, pad out into the clearing. She was apprenticed to Fernheart's mate, Fangblaze, a dark golden-brown tabby tom. Skypaw ruffled her tabby grey fur and trailed after Fangblaze as he lead her into the forest to train.

Fernheart sighed and padded into the apprentice's den to wake up her lazy apprentice. "Coldpaw!" she hissed at the black and white tom. "Your sister, Patchpaw was up hours ago, and so was Skypaw."

Coldpaw bolted up and blinked at her with confused eyes. He then hung his head as he realized what she had said. "Sorry," he meowed. "I'll get up really early tomorrow and do the dawn patrol with you tomorrow."

"I'm not doing the dawn patrol today, Coldpaw. I did it today. Maybe the day after tomorrow." Fernheart meowed. Coldpaw sighed and falttened his ears.

"Sorry, Fernheart," he mewed, staggering to his paws and shaking scraps of moss from his fur. "I'll go on dawn patrol with you next time."

Fernheart sighed. "It's okay. Let's just go out and practice your hunting."

Coldpaw's amber eyes shone with excitement. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Let's go, let's go! Come on Fernheart!"

Fernheart laughed softly. "You have to eat first, silly,"

Coldpaw grumbked and wuickly scarfed down a mouse while Fernheart ate the squirrel she had caught earlier. Then, Colpaw scampered off with Fernheart close behind.

They arrived into a clearing littered with reddish-brown leaves. "Okay," the pale gray she-cat said. "Taste the air. Can you smell anything?"

Coldpaw lifted his head into the air and opened his jaws, scenting for prey. "I smell mouse," he whispered, angling his ears to the left. Fernheart saw a plump mouse chittering in front of a bush.

"Good. Now get into a hunter's crouch and catch it." Fernheart told the black and white apprentice. Coldpaw crouched into a hunter's crouch, but Fernheart noticed his tail was low. She decided to see if he could fix the mistake himself.

Coldpaw inched forward, his ears pricked and his nose twitching. His tail brushed the ground, moving a small pile of leaves to the right. A scared squeal same from the bush in front of Coldpaw, and the mouse scampered into the open. Coldpaw lunged, but he was too slow. The pale brown creature scampered back into the undergrowth.

"Mouse dung!" Coldpaw spat.

"You need to remember to lift your tail up," Fernheart chided gently.

The black and white apprentice sighed. "Okay. I'll remember."

The duo spent the rest of the day hunting, bringing back two squirrels and three mice, all caught by Coldpaw. Fernheart sent Coldpaw to get a meal, and then traveled over the Fangblaze. The pale gary she-cat took a deep breath, then approached her mate.

"Fangblaze?" Fernheart called.

"Yes?" the dark-golden tom responded.

"I-I'm going to have your kits!"


	14. Drabble- CotS

**Another drabble! This one is for CotS. Also, beware. This one is a little gruesome...**

* * *

The air is cold.

Pain scorches my body,

as my kits come into the world.

I was not supposed to have any,

I close my eyes and think.

But then pain burns my body once more,

and I can no longer breathe.

Why did I fall in love?

I was a medicine cat, I knew better.

I look down, and see my son,

his eyes glare back into mine.

I glance around, then yowl to the sky.

 _What do I do?_

My poor child.

My ears flatten against my head,

as my claws dig into the young kit's flesh...


	15. Return of the lost leader-BunnyClan

**Another one for BunnyClan.** **A bit gruesome... Enjoy!**

* * *

Featherkit opened her emerald eyes and yawned, stretching and swished her tail. She looked upwards to see her mother, Silverflower, curled around her. "Mama," she squeaked, prodding her mother's side. "Can I go play?" Her mother groggily opened her pale blue eyes and nodded, then layed her head back down on to her paws. Featherkit squealed with excitement and scampered out of the nursery and into the morning light. Morningkit and Brackenkit were already playing moss ball outside of the nursery with their mother, Honeycloud, watching in the shade of the nursery. "Can I play?" Featherkit asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Sure!" Morningkit answered, tossing the ball to Featherkit. The silver tabby she-cat caught the ball in her paws, then threw it to the dappled brown tom known as Brackenkit. The kits played until sun high, witch was when Featherkit's father, Froststar, called her over to his den.

"Come here, Featherkit," Froststar called. Featherkit swished her silver tabby tail and entered the shady den.

"Yes, father?" Featherkit questioned, sitting on her haunches.

"Tommorow, I'm going to make you an apprentice. I just wanted to let-" Froststar started, but was intirupted by a screech. Suddenly, a dark gray whirl of fur launched itself at Froststar. The pale gray leader's green eyes flashed with panic as the dark gray tabby tom barreled into the leader.

"Froststar!" Featherkit shrieked, trying to push the cat off him. She prepared to launch herself on to the fighting cats, but the viscious dark gray tom batted her away. His claws raked down her back, and Featherkit screamed as she was flung backward into the cave wall.

Suddenly, she could hear astonished mewls from outside the cave, and the deputy, Lionclaw, burst in. He immediatley saw the battle and junped into help Froststar, but the pale gray leader had already been stripped of his remaining three lives. "No!" Lionclaw yowled, launching himself into battle. The two toms met in midair, clawing and fighting, until the stormy gray tom bit Lionclaw's ginger colored neck. Featherkit squealed and tried to inch herself away, but the stormy gray tom took her by her scruff and emerged from the leader's den. He dropped, and looked at the cats gathered around him.

"This kit," he meowed, "tried to attack her father." He kicked Featherkit, and she squealed in pain. "I tried to stop her, but I was too late. Froststar had already lost all his lives. Then Lionclaw came in, trying to kill me, but I had to kill him, for he was part of this kit's evil plot."

"But-but I didn't-" Featherkit protested, but was cut off with yowls of outrage.

"What a horrid kit!"

"How could she do such a thing?!"

Even Featherkit's mother had a look of disgust on her face. "Banish her!" Silverflower yowled, stepping forward, the fur along her spine raised.

"With pleasure," the stormy gray tom said. He picked up Featherkit by her scruff, and then flung her deep into NightClan's territory. The last thing Featherkit heard before she blacked out was the tom saying, "Now, since I am Froststar's brother, I will be your new leader. Stormstar."

* * *

Feather launched herself at mouse. It squealed in panic, but she lunged at it again, catching it. She ate the mouse, the sweet flesh satisfying her hunger. She looked up at the falling sun, and she launched herself up into the tree abover her. She curled up in between two branches and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

 _Feather was chasing something. She didn't know what, exaclty. But she was chasing it. "Featherkit!" a familiar voice called. Feather stopped in her tracks. "Featherkit!"_

 _Feather looked around. A starry pale gray tom emerged from the bushes beside her. "Featherkit. You need to go back to NightClan. Stormstar is creating chaos."_

 _"Who are you?" Feather questioned, giving the tom a quizical look._

 _"I'm your father. Froststar. You were there when I died three moons ago."_

 _Feather winced, remembering the vivid memory. "But, I can't go back." Tears sprang into her eyes. "Everyone hates me! They think I killed you."_

 _"Trust me. They'll believe you this time." Froststar promised, fading into the background._

 _"Don't go!" Feather wailed. "I don't know what to do!"_

* * *

Feather woke with a start, snapping her head up. She jumped out of the oak tree and glanced at the rising sun. She sighed, and headed back towards the piney territory of NightClan.

* * *

Screams echoed around Feather. She stood in front of the border, the NightClan scents stinging her nose. She took a deep breath, then crossed the scent line, padding towards the place where the screams had come. She watched a battle between NightClan and DuskClan, cats scremaing and howling in pain.

Feather flattened her ears, watching a NightClan cat rake his claws deep into a DuskClan tom's neck. The tom collapsed, his head lolling to the side, the tom's ginger fur coated with blood. Suddenly, she saw a dark grey flash. It was him. Stormstar. _The one who killed my father._ Feather hissed in outrage, knowing that StarClan had given this worthless tom his nine lives. With a screech, she charged into battle, barreling through fighting cats until she crashed into the NightClan leader.

"Well, well, well," the dark gray tom spat, his fur raised and his stormy blue eyes boring into her own. "If it isn't our little murderer."

Feather growled. "I DID NOT KILL MY FATHER! YOU DID! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED LIONCLAW!" she snarled, unsheathing her claws. They gleamed silver in the sun light. Stormstar laughed, then launched himself at Feather. Astonished mews came from all around as the cats stopped fighting to watch the epic battle. "I HATE YOU!" Feather shrieked, raking her claws down the dark gray tom's face. Stormstar howled with pain, rearing on his hind legs. He hissed, then lunged again. Feather met him in mid-air, crashing into his belly, digging her claws into the soft flesh. Stormstar tore his claws along her back, making Feather screech. The two cats tore themselves away, hissing and spitting at each other.

"You're weak," the NightClan leader spat, shaking his fur. Feather's fur rose along her spine as a growl rumbled deep in her throat. "Your father was weak when I killed him, your deputy was weak."

Gasps erupted all around them as NightClan took in the news. "Murderer!" came a cry.

"Killer!" screeched another.

"Liar!" yelled Silverflower.

"I made you strong!" Stormstar hissed at them, whirling towards the NightClan cats.

"No you didn't!" Feather shouted, launching herself at the deceiving tom. Stormstar's claws stabbed into her neck, and Feather fell to the ground.

"No!" Silverflower cried, rushing to her daughter. Cats of both Clans rammed themselves into Stormstar, their claws raking down his back and face.

"Mother," Feather choked out. "I forgive you, and I propose you choose our next leader."

And then her eyes closed, her head fell back. Feather opened her eyes, seeing her father. "Hello, Featherkit," he meowed, smiling.

"Hi, Dad," Featherkit replied.


	16. Sing Your Sorrows-CotS

**This one is sad. ;n;**

* * *

 _ **I used to be so happy**_

 _ **But without you here I feel so low**_

Featherpool sighed thinking about her former mate, Emberclaw. It seemed like just yesterday he left her on the battle field.

 ** _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_  
**

 ** _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_  
**

 ** _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_**

Featherpool looked up at the stars, watching them twinkle and shine. She winced as the screechings of battle came back to her.

 _"Emberclaw!" Featherpool cried, racing towards her mate. His blood pooled around and his breathing was slowly lessening._

 _"I love you Featherpool," he whispered, his amber eyes far away._

 ** _It's very deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_**

 ** _I'll never forget you  
_**

 ** _And you'll always be by my side_**

 _Featherpool wailed, tears forming in her eyes. "Why, StarClan, why? What did I do to deserve this?" she screamed, her cheeks wet. She looked down at her mate's lifeless body, sobbing. "I love you too, Emberclaw." she whispered._

 ** _From the day that I met you  
_**

 ** _I knew that I would love you till the day I die_**

Featherpool choked back a sob as she remembered the day she met Emberclaw.

 _"Hi," Featherpaw chirped, looking at the dull orange tom next to her. "I'm Featherpaw."_

 _"Hello," the tom mewed. "I'm Emberpaw."_

 ** _And I will never want much more  
_**

 ** _And in my heart I will always be sure_**

Featherpool took in a deep breath, reliving the time she told Emberclaw she was having his kits.

 _"Emberclaw," Featherpool whispered to the tom as they padded through the forest. "I-I think I'm expecting your kits," She felt a jab in her belly, and she winced. "Yep, definately expecting your kits."_

 _"Really?" Emberclaw gasped, his amber eyes bright. "That's great! I-I can't beleive it! I love you Featherpool!"_

 _Featherpool giggled as their muzzles touched._

 ** _I will never forget you_**

 ** _And you'll always be by my side till the day I die_**

Featherpool sighed, watching her two kits, Emberpaw and Frostpaw, walk out of the camp entrance together.


	17. Drabble- SharkyClan

**Well, I'm back to writing challenges! Enjoy! c:**

* * *

The crickets sang their peaceful song in the dark night. Two apprentices sat, smiling, their heads placed on one another's shoulders. "I love you," they both whispered at the same time, their eyes glimmering with love and hope.

"Maybe they'll accept us for what we have," the cream she-cat mewed softly.

"Maybe," the gray she-cat answered quietly, staring at the starry night. The sun rose above the horizon, making the sky turn a rosey pink. The cream she-cat's breaths deepened, and the gray one realized she was asleep. She grinned, gazing at the sky.


	18. Rotten -SoulClan

**This one ish for SoulClan!**

 ***Warning* THIS STORY IS VERY GRUESOME!**

* * *

Crickets chirped softly in the sleeping DuskClan camp. One cat, however, was awake. Her ears were pricked, her pupils large. A cruel smile was set on her lips. The ginger she-cat got to her paws, shaking her fur and quietly slipping out of the warrior's den. Her smile, if possible, became colder as she laid her eyes upon the leader's den. She lowered her ears and slunk forward slowly, making not a single sound. She emerged into the den, watching the two bodies sleep peacefully. She focused on the brown she-cat, a snarl taking the place of her cold smile. "How I've waited for this moment," she hissed under her breath, unsheathing her sharp claws. She strode forward and traced a claw down the other she-cats spine. The brown cat whimpered and turned over, exposing her belly. The ginger let out a soft snort of amusement, and set her front claws on the she-cats belly. She placed her tail tightly around the other she-cat's muzzle, then plunged her claws into the pink belly.

Instantly the brown she-cat's eyes does open, the green orbs laced with fear. She writhed in pain, her paws flailing. She whimpered, "Foldenclur," but the ginger she-cat knew what she meant.

"Yes," Goldenfur hissed, her amber eyes boring into the green, "I'm going to kill you."

The brown she-cat tried to screech, trying to wake her sleeping mate, but Goldenfur sank her claws deeper into the tender flesh. "No, Emberblaze can't help you now. When he finds out you're dead, he will be devastated. But he will have to choose another mate. And that will be me."

The brown she cat struggled furiously, her back legs kicking at the ginger she-cat. "Stop, Mudpetal!" Goldenfur spat, willing her voice to be quiet. "No one can help you now." Goldenfur placed a claw on the brown she-cats neck, and pressed down. Mudpetal gasped and then went limp. Goldenfur cleaned the blood off her paws and headed back into the warrior's den, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	19. Talons of Death- DawnClan

**This one is for DawnClan, made by my lovely friend Callie the Cat Goddess. Go look it up! It may be small, but it's trying to grow. So go join! :DDD**

* * *

Smallkit's ginger fur billowed in the wind. The DayClan camp was milling with cats, and the fresh-kill pile was high. Smallkit looked at the mid-day sun and sighed. Earlier that day, his friends Tulipkit and Bumblekit, had been made apprentices. Now he was lonely, just with his mother, who was sleeping, and Rayshine, who was expecting the Deputy's kits. Smallkit looked back at his mother's sleeping form and crept out of the nursery and into the clearing.

Suddenly, there was a feroucious caw, and Smallkit looked up, seeing the giant form of an eagle decend. Warriors acted as if they hadn't heard anything, just continueing to walk in and out of camp. Smallkit watched in awe as the eagle descended above him, then let out a terrified shriek as the eagle's sharp talons closed around his body.

"Help! HELP!" he yowled. Warriors started launching themselves at the eagle, but the bird of prey was too high up. The bird's talons suffled towards his neck, and then closed around his windpipe, securing his fate of death.


End file.
